


(Not) My Dom

by BlackStoryPieces



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM elements, Dom!Damen, Dom/Sub - Universe, Domination, Hate to Love, M/M, Marking, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Roommates, Student!Damen, Student!Laurent, Sub!Laurent, hate-sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStoryPieces/pseuds/BlackStoryPieces
Summary: Every human is intended to be either a sub or a dom.Unfortunately for Laurent, the universe decides for him to be a sub. Needles to say, the blond doesn't want to be dominated. In his eyes, it is inhuman and demeaning, and brings back memories of his uncle. When he goes to college, he already knows his illness will start sometime during his first semester, and he'll have to hide it from everyone, including his roommate, Damen, who's a dom. But then the time eventually arrives and Damen finds out that Laurent surprisingly is a sub and not one of his kind. And Laurent has no other way out than letting Damen dominate him.





	(Not) My Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Because I think this whole Dom/Sub - Universe thing isn't as common in this fandom like in others, I tried to start with a short explanation! Should anyone have questions, you can gladly ask them! xx  
> Thanks for reading this fic, I hope I can get at least one person to enjoy it <3

_Every two years, subs get into illness._

Laurent pressed the link that lead to the definition of the last word. His theet were clenched and his jaw thight. He didn't want to read this. But he had to. It's been nearly two years since his last... illness. Already the word gave the impression as if he wasn't normal. As if he was less worth.

" _But Laurent, nephew.. that's right. You are less worth._ " His uncle's voice echoed throw his mind and he had to stop himself from shuddering and throwing up.

 **Illness** : _A state subs have to go throw every two years and lasts around 32 days. At this time subs absolutely have to be dominated by nothing less than a dom. The risk is very high that the sub gets weak and eventually dies painfully, the feeling similar to being burned alive, should it be the case that the said sub rejects being dominated or is prevented from it._

"Great, another pro on the list why it's better being a sub." Laurent thought bitterly, his knuckles white as he hold the mouse just too tightly.

_Only a command from a dom can have a great influence. It's not common that a sub refuses being dominated, the need for it taking control over his body and instincts. It's often compared to dogs in **heat**. _

Laurent groaned aloud. He couldn't imagine a single person in the world writing this without thinking less of a sub.

"What are you doing?" A high pitched voice asked him suddenly.

Laurent swirled around on his chair and looked at Nicaise, the latter being in a white robe, his eyes being rubbed tiredly while the boy yawned widely.

He quickly closed the laptop on his desk and took a few steps towards the young boy. "Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked softly while kneeling down in front of Nicaise for patting his curly brown hair.

"You know I have sensitive ears. I could hear you tipping on your damn laptop up to my room." The boy managed to glare at Laurent, though he couldn't entirely look angry. More like cute-angry with his big blue eyes and blushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up." Laurent chuckled. He stood up, a hand clutched at the crook of Nicaise's knees, the other holding his back, bringing the boy into his arms.

"It's okey. I won't be able to see you tomorrow. I know you're leaving me alone. I always knew." Nicaise murmured, his head on Laurent's shoulder, another yawn leaving his mouth.

Laurent haltered in his steps. Guilt strangled his throat. "You know I do this for you. I'm comming back for you, I swear." He promised and stroked Nicaise's back. As soon as he reached his own bed, he took great care of putting the boy as tenderly as possible on it.

"I hope so." Were Nicaise's last words before he dozed off. Laurent couldn't help himself and kissed his forehead, then carefully sliped under his own covers, an arm throwed around the brown headed boy's slender body.

 

The next morning, he had to leave for college. Nicaise was right, he didn't wake up. But instead of him, his uncle did. A cold smile lied on his features. "I hope you survive the year, nephew." He said, trying and successing at sounding simpateticaly. One of his few talents: being a good actor.

"I will, thank you, uncle." Laurent said without any emotion controlling his voice.

He stiffened instantly when his uncle hold him back from going in the cab, a hand lying on his shoulder and his lips much closer to his ears than he would have preferred. "I know what will happen." He murmured. Laurent shuddered at his cigarettes smelling breath. "I know you're close. I hope you enjoy being on your knees and I so very hope you don't have bad luck and get into the same room as some.. relentless dom who can't wait having a sub at his mercy. Of someone taking advantage of you because they'll find out you lied. That you never were and never will be a dom, but just a sub ready for taking some commands desperately."

For a moment, Laurent couldn't think, couldn't breath, couldn't move. He just tried to command his eyes to stop looking at the ice cold blue eyes of his uncle. To stop examining his... _old_ face. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Laurent finally said and turned around, not giving his uncle the satisfaction of seeing his horrified face again.

The ride to the campus whiled only an hour from his uncle's house, just outside of Arles. For it  being a popular college, it was enormous. Nicaise loved using the expression "as big as seven soccer fields".

Grabbing his suitcase, Laurent made his way to the maining hall. To say it was only a little bit chaotic, would be an understatement. Hundred of students spoke loudly to each other, suitcases laid messily on the floor, people pushed each other around.

Laurent had to wait nearly an hour until it was his turn. As he approached the women behind the computer, he could hear her shushing some of the stutends off. "Would you shut your mouths up?" She said. Even though Laurent exactly knew she didn't speak to him, he couldn't enforce his instincts to entirely ignore it.

Though, Laurent wasn't as easily commanded as other subs. With his uncle, Laurent learned to suppress his instincts, and put a mask of indifference on. That was one of the reasons why he could pass as a dom, manipulating the society into believing he wasn't one of those weak poor souls who throwed themselves at the feet of someone. And whenever he by chance heard some commands on the street, he could ignore it. It went so far, that he himself learned to order subs around, though he did it rarely, and just because he had to. He didn't want to humiliate anybody. He knew the feeling too well, though he knew he didn't seem to care at all and seemed merciless himself. But the truth was, he didn't see so much difference between a slave and a sub and hated it.

"Laurent deVere.." The woman murmured and tipped his name in the computer. "Ah!" She exclaimed. "You're a freshman, and a dom. I take you already know that subs and doms have to live separated." _No kind of segregation at all_ , Laurent thought. "Your dorms would be right on the left after you pass the meadow. The houses 1 - 5 are occupated by dominants."

Laurent took his leave immediately, wanting to escape the amount of loud students. At the first glance, the houses for subs and doms looked the same. A slight relief, after he thought the injustice between the two races would expand further.

But Laurent had other problems, too. Even though the school believed him and his fake medical certificates, there was always the chance that his uncle would take his pleasure into exposing Laurent to the whole college, he would lose everything. He had to be the perfect nephew, not even giving his uncle the slightest reason to do something like that. He had to study and to free Nicaise.

And there was also the thing with his illness, which would soon begin. He tried not to let his fear tacking control over his body, when he thought about his unknown roommate, who wasn't a fake dom like him, and with who he'll have to live with during that time. But whatever he did, his mind didn't stop wandering to the one scenario he feared the most, the one his uncle had predicted for him: the dom with whom he had to share a room with being some relentless man, who wouldn't hesitate taking advantage of him.

Just before he was about to enter his dorm, he saw some people fighting. Two held one of them tight while another punched him in his stomach. There was yelling and shouting, but unexplainably, nobody did something against it.

He sighed heavily and made his way to the four people. "Leave him alone." He ordered and everyone stopped in their tracks instantly. That was the moment Laurent knew they were one of those subs who couldn't ignore an order from a dom. Or someone who was good at acting.

The boys quickly lowered their heads shamefully and did what they were told. After the student who was being beaten before blushed furiously at Laurent and thanked him, Laurent continued his way to his room, shacking his head.

When he reached his room, their room, his heart hammered like crazy, but he didn't let it shown. His face being a cold mask. The first appearance was important. A mistake could ruin everything. He breathed deeply and opened the door, not knowing what kind of dom would await him.

He instantly noticed the big intimidating muscular man on one of the beds, a hand holding his phone to his ears. As soon as he saw Laurent too, he closed his phone without further explanations. His brows were at first furrowed and Laurent feared this big man might see throw him and he swallowed, but then a big smile crossed his features. Laurent had never seen such an intimidating but yet warm person before. His eyes seemed to smile with his lips, and it let his whole face shine brightly.

"I'm Damen." He greeted and extended his hand.


End file.
